Aria Wara and the Angel Dogs
by daisygirl978
Summary: A teenage girl named Aria is an orphan who has no recollection of who she is, and what happened in her past. With the help of a vampire, and a dog with wings, she will finally discover who or what has kept her from her past. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I bet all of the people reading this right now are comfy and cozy in their own home, sitting on a couch, or laying in bed right before getting ready to go to sleep. Not in my world. I am basically the opposite of you. I know that I am 14, and that I have brown hair. That's all I know. I have never seen the rest of me because I have never looked at myself in a mirror, let alone have one. I live in The Awesome Orphanage. But I would call it The Awful Orphanage. The beds are covered with bugs, the floorboards creak, and the head of the household is a strict old coot. Did you know that I am the oldest person at the orphanage? Of course not, because you don't know about my life. Nobody does. And nobody cares. I am a nobody, if that's what you want to call me. Hey, you know what's funny? The head of the household, the woman with wrinkles, and hairy moles, who is close to going bald? Yeah, she's only 34. If only I could make fun of her, but then she would kick me out, and I would live on the streets, which could be better in a number of ways. No old lady yelling at me to shut up, and no annoying four year olds wanting piggy back rides, or crying in my ear, saying their hungry, or miss their mommy and daddy. One of these days, I'm gonna ditch this place.

I stopped writing. The house seemed quiet. This was weird. Usually the five year olds were getting ready to do their chores of cleaning bugs out of Ms. Geralds' room. They hated it. Especially the girls. They screamed and hollered, and fought with their fists. You would think that kids in an old orphanage in the worst part of town would be used to this sort of treatment. These kids had the easy life. I got the hard stuff. I got to move furniture. I got to make breakfast, lunch and dinner. I also had to make something special and new every day for Ms. Geralds' cats, along with something new and edible for her too. I am just one person. One girl and one other thing! Those cats of hers just have it in for me. I think they hate me, which wouldn't be a surprise. All animals hate me and I don't know why. When adults come to the orphanage to look for a child, one look at me and they run screaming in terror. I wish I knew why. One of these days I will find a mirror, and find out why animals hate me, and why young couples run screaming in terror. I don't know why Ms. Geralds keeps me here. I don't know a lot of things in this world, as you can obviously tell. Everyone is afraid of me, except her and the little kids here. It is very common to see the three to five year olds get adopted. Not me, and I have been at this dump since I was five, and I wasn't even adopted then. My life is a mystery, and my destiny is to find the truth behind my life.


	2. A new start

Chapter 1

A New Start

"Aria!" Ms. Geralds screamed in my ear, "Get moving! My darlings and I are close to starving! Oh and don't bother with the other children, they will just get in the way of my fabulous breakfast, and make it quick!" She snapped.

I got off the floor, and tried to stretch a little, before going into the mess of the kitchen. Just as I stepped out the door, a bunch of white flour hit me in the face. I tried to get the flour off my face before Ms. Geralds came back. Too late. "Stop fooling around you disgusting mishap of a child! For heaven's sake get started on my breakfast, then you may start on Mistress Wiggle and Mr. Polywarp's. After that, you may start on the rest of the children's, and finally make some for yourself. But first fetch the water, and make that on the double!" She then turned around and went back to her room.

"Thank God that's over." I whispered to myself.

I had intended to head out the front door, but a young boy, about three I think, was crying in front of the door and wouldn't budge. So I headed for the back door and went to fetch the water.

"This is the day." I whispered, "The day I ditch this place and leave that old lady behind."

So instead of getting the water, I started heading out of town. This was a very dirt poor town, with old buildings ready to fall apart, closed stores, and very bad townsfolk. I tried to creep through town, going unnoticed, and surprisingly, I wasn't noticed. I wasn't except one weird hobo who stared at me and entirely freaked me out. So I proceeded through town until it was noon, and finally reached the edge of it. Next was the hard part. Only a thick forest remained past here. I just wanted to get out of here. I was definitely not going back to see how mad Ms. Geralds had become. So I headed into the thick underbrush of the forest, but this was only the beginning.

There was no light under the trees, and it was very hard for me to find my way around without bumping into a tree. "Ow…" I said after the third time I hit my forehead on a tree that I couldn't see.

I pushed back a bundle of branches and stumbled upon a meadow, blooming with flowers, butterflies everywhere in sight, and it was so peaceful. A small yellow blue butterfly landed on my nose. It was almost dark, and I decided to sleep here tonight. I fell asleep, looking up in the sky; the stars twinkling with delight, for someone watched their beauty. The next morning, there was a lump beside me. A big lump. I patted it multiple times, eyes still closed, and the lump felt very soft. I opened my eyes and beside me there was a dog, it was brown, had a white stripe going down its face to its nose, a curly tail that was black in the front and brown in the back. The dog also had a pure white under belly. This dog was about as big as a Labrador. The dog opened its eyes and licked my nose. "How strange." I thought, "This dog likes me, and animals always hate me."

The dog continued to look at me lovingly, licking my hand every once in a while. I was very puzzled. I petted the dog, while thinking of possibilities of why this dog was here, and why it liked me so much. I got up, and so did the brown dog. Now I noticed something different. I may never have seen a dog, but I knew they didn't look like this one. This brown mutt had wings. They were a sparkly white, sprinkled with morning dew. She looked magnificent. Odd, but magnificent. Now I could see why the dog liked me. This dog was definitely different, like I was. It seemed this beautiful creature didn't have a name, so I decided to give her one. I knew that if I gave the dog a name, she would come along with me, but I wanted a companion anyway. I didn't know it at the time, but this dog's friendship with me would depend on my life someday. "Hello, Daisy." I said stroking the beautiful dog.

Now with Daisy to guide me through the forest, things went much smoother. I didn't bump into any trees, and if I lost contact with Daisy, she would come and lick my hand to show me the way. After an hour we were out of the forest. Daisy was very hot and tired since she had to walk this way and that. I was astounded with what I saw when we exited the thick underbrush. "Wow. The ocean is beautiful!"

Daisy and I were at the Atlantic Ocean, which was indeed beautiful. The water was a clear blue, the sand felt like silk, and sea life was everywhere. You must remember that Daisy can fly, and I remembered this, for I am a smart person unlike some of the idiots in this world. Lucky for me, Daisy was strong enough to fly with me on her back. Then Daisy took a test flight before I got on, which was a wonderful sight. Her wings glistened; she took a dive at the water, and shook the water off when she landed back on the beach. Daisy was ready for the long ride. I got on between Daisy's wings and we took off. "Look at the view, Daisy!" I shouted above the beat of her wings; amazed about how the view could change on the height of things.

Daisy just kept going. She was very smart, and kept her eyes up ahead. After a couple of hours later, I had dozed off unaware that something terrible was about to happen to me and Daisy, but I was then awoken by a loud bark. "What..." I said sleepily, and then dozed off again.

Then a crash of thunder woke me up. I now understood that a hurricane was headed our way. "We have to find an island to land on!" I tried to yell through the violent winds.

Luckily, Daisy spotted an island and prepared to land. She dived and picked up speed, then swooped upwards and slowed her wings. We reached the island and took shelter in a very convenient cave. It continued to rain, which figures, but the cave was cozy, and had everything we needed, except food. So I tried to start a fire, but it took hours till I got one going. I was so happy I started a fire all by myself, because I'm not an outdoorsy kind of person. Anyhow, we starved but had water, because of the never-ending rains. Daisy slept the whole time we took shelter in the cave. I guessed I had been really heavy to her, considering I am big, and she is small. Well overall, it took three days for the storm to blow off. It should have ended two days ago though. Weird. Bad weird.


	3. Someone new

Chapter 2

Someone New…

We had already set off from the little island we took shelter in from the hurricane, and we were already nearly there. About ten more miles, I thought. The average human being can't figure these things out without a map; even then, it would still be difficult. At the time I thought every person could do this, and as you can see, I am not the average human being, nor am I human, but I won't tell you what I am. At least not yet.

We have now arrived in New York City. What, you thought that is where I was coming from? Nah, Of course not, I came from a rundown town on the outskirts of London. But I don't have the accent. Other than that, I was amazed at how big New York was. Coming from an orphanage in a dirt poor town, I didn't know buildings came this big. Especially the Empire State Building, my personal favorite.

I went up and down millions of times (believe me, I like to keep track of things like that!) and I haven't met anyone friendly or willing to talk. They just rushed out of the elevator. Screaming like maniacs. About the 2,127,946,329 time I was going up, a REALLY cute guy, I was thinking about fifteen, didn't rush out of the elevator. He looked straight at me too, grinning really nice and friendly like. "Hey. What's up?" he said trying to be casual.

"The sky." I said not thinking. He laughed.

"Good one." He said, smiling. I smiled back. Big mistake. Usually. He didn't do anything. I repeat, he did absolutely NOTHING!

So I asked, "Hey what's your name?"

"Austin." He replied. That's a really cute name. I mean, in my opinion it is. Hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself. There was something weird about him. I mean he didn't run away screaming. Which is the weird part.

"Hey, do you have a mirror on you?" I asked, feeling very stupid.

"Actually I do. Here, take this one." He said, pulling a mirror out of his pocket. I looked at my face in the mirror. I had ice blue eyes. Not pure white, but not pure blue. Like an almost see through blue. I knew this was different. I then smiled. I had normal teeth….Wait hold up, I had _fangs_. Total weird factor. I then realized that I, Aria, was a vampire.


	4. AHHHH!

Chapter 3

AHHHHH!

"I'm a _VAMPIRE_?" I said, still shocked.

"Well you could have asked, I sensed you here from 5 miles away. You're lucky you are alive with a scent that strong." Austin said. I then noted he had piercing red eyes, unlike mine. "But wait, don't we have to drink _blood _or something?" I asked.

"Not until we hit sixteen." He answered.

"Doesn't someone have to change us though? And I thought we were immortal, so we can't age." I said, superstitious.

"Look, I'll spell it out for you, okay?" Austin said, aggravated, "If we are changed at younger than sixteen, then we age until we turn sixteen, if you are changed over sixteen, than you need blood then and there, and stay that age forever. I was changed when I was three, and my eyes changed from a pure blue, to piercing red." He said, pointing to his eyes.

"Wow. I never knew being a vampire could be so complicated." I said. It _was _kinda weird. I mean, I set out to find out about my life, and find out that me, above all people, is a vampire. Well, at least someone knows what they're talking about.

"So, I heard you have an Angel Dog with you." he said.

"A what?"

"An Angel Dog. They're mythical creatures that wipe out vampires like us. I'm surprised that one actually likes you." Austin said. Another guy just rushed into the elevator, and rushed back out again, and, of course, Austin was totally oblivious. I was silent. I didn't know what else to say. It was really awkward. Then we reached the bottom, and I went to get Daisy. Daisy was hiding in the alley, just like I told her to. As soon as Austin appeared, however, she started growling, her brown and white fur turned jet black, and her eyes and wings turned a bloody red. Wow. Talk about getting a little mad.

"Hey! Tell it to cut it out!" Austin said, terrified.

"Nah. This is actually really funny." I said.

"No it's not! It could kill me any minute!" He said, backing up.

"You so aren't fun anymore, but fine. Daisy, go find a snack, ok?" I said gently to her. She woofed in reply.

"Do you now see why I thought it was weird of her to like you NOW?" he said. "And I can't believe it, but I still don't know your name.

"I'm Aria."I said, feeling a smidge embarrassed.

"Wait. _You're_ Aria? The famous vamp that went through 60 angel dogs at once when you were three?" he said amazingly. "People have been looking for Aria Wara for centuries."

"Whoa. Centuries? I've been alive 14 years dude."

"Not to them. When you went through the Angel Dogs, they gave you a mark that would let you live at the age of three for 500 years. It was the angel wings right below the neck." I couldn't see, but sure enough, when I pulled down my turtleneck, his eyes got REALLY big, and I'm not talking about a little bit, I mean REALLY big!

"Oh my god. I will be in SO much trouble if they hear about you. Crap, crap, crap…" he kept on muttering. "We've gotta hide you somewhere. Somewhere safe before he finds you again… Right! Ok I got it now." he said, feeling important. "Ask Daisy where to hide. If you work hard, you will be able to speak Angel Dog without knowing it." So I tried. Really hard. Then, all of my troubles just lifted away…


	5. I am SO dead

Chapter 4

I am SO dead.

Ok I feel real weird. I mean, it's like I haven't done anything wrong, but at the same time, I'm furious for one specific reason. It felt VERY strange. Then I sensed something. I turned around, and as soon as I did, I became impeccably mad for no reason, but yet, it FELT like I had a reason. I was uncontrollable. I almost couldn't stop, until I heard a beautiful and angelic voice.

"Aria Wara, you have finally returned to us." It said in a velvet tone. I just couldn't resist it. I followed the lovely voice, while Austin still stood there, petrified in pure terror. What he heard, is MUCH different than what I heard that day.

"Aria, my darling, you have returned." Daisy said, in her irresistible voice.

"Daisy, is that you?

"Yes my dear, it is me. However, you may call me Fera."

"Fera?"

"Yes child. Now, what must you ask me?" Daisy said. I was trying so hard to remember what to ask, then, right out of the blue, I remembered Austin's words, though I wonder to this day how I knew that he was the Evil One.

"Where must I hide from the Evil One Fera?" I said, almost under a spell.

"My child, there is nowhere to hide. Your destiny is to calm his spirit, and defeat him on your own. You may choose whom to bring as you wish, but they cannot help you defeat him." She said. Daisy's eyes turned all white, and I forgot the world was even there.

"Fera," I asked, "How do I return to the human world?"

"My child, it is the same as coming to me. You must concentrate on the angel wings my kind has given you. That is your way back." So I did. I focused very hard. And then I saw a bright flash, and I was myself again.


	6. What just happened?

Chapter 5

What just happened?

Whoa. That was that weird. I was looking at Austin, still in a daze from the flash.

"Austin? Are you there? I don't feel so great anymore…" I fell down. Well not really, because Austin caught me just in time. That woke me up, well sorta. He was looking at me, asking if I was ok, and I kept muttering on about something. Then everything went black…

"Aria? Aria wake up!" Austin said in a panic. "Aria please, please wake up!" Now Austin was worried and furious. He was worried about me, and, of course, furious with Daisy. He was furious with himself for even thinking of letting me talk to Daisy. The Evil One may sense her from here, he thought. What in the world can I do now? Then I woke up. I felt relieved. I had been dreaming strange nightmares, about my future, except I didn't know that. Austin was thrilled that I finally woke up.

"Aria, are you ok? I was so worried." He said. That felt good. Knowing he had been worried about me felt real good. Anyhow, I was beginning to remember what happened.

"She said there is nowhere to hide. That I must defeat the Evil One, Austin. But I have to do it alone. You and Fera may come, but that I must fight." I said in a trance.

"Who the heck is Fera?"

"Fera is Daisy, Daisy is Fera." I said, annoyed. "It's her real name. It felt so weird. And I was furious with you for some reason."

"Well, you LOOKED weird. Not only did you talk to her, you turned INTO her. Talk about my worst nightmare."

"Who is this Evil One anyway?" I asked.

"Well, to vampire legend, the Evil One is the one vampire on the planet that is trying to destroy all humans, or turn them into vamps trying. He also is trying to put all Angel Dogs to death, so that no vamp may die again."

"Why would he want to kill me then?"

"Because you are the one thing that stands in his way from getting exactly what he wants. Head vampires are looking for you because you have the power of every Angel dog on the planet, which is more than enough power to wipe him out. I know this is off subject, but I don't care. Where were you before you came from New York?" he said, waiting for me to answer.

"Oh I don't know. Some little town back in England."

"SERIOUSLY? That is where he's rumored to be living now. Ya know, back in England."

"Hold on gimme a sec. Ummmm…." I said, thinking. "Wait. How do we know that the Evil One is really living in England?"

"Um hold on… I know this one… ok so I don't know. I don't think anyone knows that the Evil One is living there for sure." Austin said, _finally_ admitting he was wrong about something.

"You better go hide. Fera is coming back." I said, entirely wishing I hadn't said that. It's too funny watching him be terrified, but at the same time, he is way hotter when he _isn't_ terrified. I don't know why, but I am finally noticing his features. His ruffled brown hair, his perfect red eyes, (even if they are weird) and his smile when he first looked at me. It's amazing what humor can show in a person. Or vampire, whatever. So he went to hide up on the stairs above me. It's weird, because I didn't know vampires could jump that high. Just then, Fera came back. She was frolicking in merriment about her treasure. When you can't talk to her, she acts like any other dog you meet. How odd.

"Fera, in order to defeat the Evil One, you have got to accept the fact that Austin is coming too. So, you two have got to get along. Understand?" I said. She nodded.

"Ok then. Austin, you can come down now. She won't try to hurt you."

"Try?" he said, unenthusiastically.


	7. We start doing something right

Chapter 6

We Finally Start Trying to do Something Right.

"Just come down Austin." I said, getting impatient.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming. Sheesh." Austin came down the stairs. Fera sure was doing well. She didn't make a sound no matter how close Austin came towards her. As for Austin, well, he wasn't doing so hot. He was terrified, but it was way funny. Anyway, Fera was taking it much better than Austin was.

"Austin look at yourself. Fera is doing much better at the cooperation thing than you are." I said.

"So? SHE has nothing to worry about. She can whoop me in 5 seconds."

"Exactly my point. A DOG can beat you up, a fifteen year old vampire. Wow. Talk about sad."

"Oh just quit it. You're only saying all this stuff only because you have a crush on me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. From the first time you saw me too."

"No."

"Yep. You just don't want to admit it."

"So?"

"Ha! So you DO have a crush on me!" he said, feeling very accomplished.

But, he didn't know how big. Only I know that. But I have to say, I had a HUGE crush on him. Like that love at first sight kind of thing. Odd, but definitely true. For now. The question that I have now is whether or not he liked me too. Whoa. Random thought. Weren't we supposed to be talking about destroying evil? Scratch that. The Evil One. I win. I got it right. As I was saying, I should probably ask him if he likes me, but I would rather him admit it. It would make more sense in fairy-tale land anyway. I just read some little book about vampires. About them and bloodsucking and stuff. Who knew they were real, and that I was one of them? But they got some things wrong I guess. Like never ever aging, and the eye-color changing too. But the fangs are right. I got them. All nice, shiny, and white. A pearly white. I went off topic again. Sorry about that. I lose my train of thought a whole lot. It's a sort of problem I get. Anyways, this evil-whats-his-face… well he sucks. A lot.

"Hey Austin. How do we know that this evil dork is even a guy?" I asked.

"I don't know that either."

"Seems to me that you don't know very much." I said accusingly. We were walking towards the Atlantic, just a weird, go-as-you-think kinda thing. But it's ok. I like the ocean. It's very pretty.

"Hellooooo! Earth to Aria!" Austin yelled at me.

"Sorry. Guess I zonked out again."

"It's ok. I'm used to it."

"I wonder where Fera went." I said, speaking my thoughts out loud.

"I don't know. Let's look up and try to find it."

"Fera is a _her_ not an _it_."

"Whatever." Austin said, obviously annoyed at my outburst. Anyways, we both looked up towards the sky, having to squint to see well. Then I saw an itty-bitty little brown dot up in the sky. Now that I mention it, a LOT of dots. And not just brown ones either. But mainly the dots were white, like their name suggests. Then they started to swoop down, scaring Austin out of his wits. Ha ha Austin! Sorry folks, I just couldn't resist it. It's WAY too much fun to tease him. Then I saw the dogs all land at once. They were so pretty, all their wings shimmering in the sun, ranging in shades from pearly white to light silver. It was very pretty. What made it even better was the sight of seeing Austin huddled in a corner. What a fraidy cat.

"Austin! Are you ok?" I shouted over to his little corner.

"I think so. But they are freaking me out. I mean, I can _hear their thoughts_! They are shouting things like, 'Oh our dearest has returned' and unfortunately for me, 'Ugh. What a filthy creature it is over there! If only we could destroy it. But, alas, Fera has ordered that there is to be no destruction whatsoever today.' I mean, how much ruder can they get?" He asked in a snarl.

"I dunno. But they're probably staying with us, so get used to it buddy." I said, mockingly. The truth is, though, I had absolutely no clue as to why Fera brought every single angel dog she knew of to one of the most populated cities in the continental U.S. Whoa. Talk about major geography usage. And I never even paid attention in that class either. I listened carefully, hoping I could hear the dogs too. But it was silent, other than the sound of the waves crashing against the harbor. Maybe Austin and I met for a reason, and it wasn't just fate. Maybe Fera brought me here on purpose. Huh. Never pictured her as a fortune teller.


	8. Now to the middle part somewhat

Chapter 7

Now to the Middle Part (Somewhat)

"Austin. We should start trying to learn about Evil Dorkhead." I said. That was my new name for the Evil One by the way. Sounds less menacing in my point of view. Just to let you people out there reading this, we're halfway to Austin getting over his fear of the dogs! Hooray for Austin! Anyway, back to where we left off. Austin was starting to uncurl from his fetal position, still being overly cautious. The dogs were gone, flown high into the skies to stretch.

"Austin you're fine. The dogs are gone. But they're staying with us for a while."

"You don't think I already know that? They were so freaking _scary_! It seemed like they wanted to rip my head off and destroy the pieces. Then go after my heart and liver, yank them out and…"

"Whoa. Slow down there on the details. Three letters for ya. T M I." I said, overly disgusted by the graphics he provided.

"What? I was only telling you how I felt. Isn't that what you asked?" He said, clearly trying to up my nausea. Austin was obviously mocking me, a feeling that I cannot stand whatsoever. It's sort of like claustro-whatever. Except I get angry instead of scared.

"At least _I_ don't curl up into the fetal position around a bunch of dogs." I muttered.

"Hey now, that's pretty low. You know you're the only person here that won't freak out around them!" Austin said, trying to make that point clear in my head, and as you all should know, I didn't care. Deep down inside my itty-bitty little conscience, I probably knew that was way too low, even for my little conscience. But again, my claustro-whatever prevented me from caring. It's a very good thing that Austin can't hear my thoughts. Then he would have either

a. Laughed/ mocked me

b. Yelled at me

c. Would have ditched me.

You see, I am not responsible for my actions if someone is mocking me. But at least it blows over fast. By the time I was somewhat myself, I was not controlling the fantasies going through my head. A few were about Austin. Well, actually they all were, in a way. Some were good and others… not so good, I'll tell you people that right now. One was a fantasy of me and Austin running away together, and we were having a picnic. Another was me crushing the living daylight out of him, and the last… well, I'd rather not mention it right now, or ever, for that matter. Anyway, Austin was still glaring at me for the comment. And then I snapped back into reality.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just the mocking; well… it sort of just pushes me off the edge. I shouldn't have said what I said earlier Austin."I said, very much meaning it with every word I said. All of you know I like him-so obviously I don't want him to be angry and leave me.

"It's ok. I forgive you." He sighed in a heap.

"Are you sure?" I asked, trying with all my might to look as sorry as I could muster. Then I started to cry. For no reason, whatsoever.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. It just…" and I got cut off. His face nearly up against mine, it was very… awkward. Well in my opinion it was. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"It's ok. Honest. I shouldn't have made fun of you either." He answered, his bright red eyes shining. Then he hugged me. Not the response I honestly wanted. And I know because he felt very uneasy. I could feel it, and he knew it. Then, I collapsed on the ground.


	9. I am so beyond stupid

Chapter 8

I am so beyond Stupid

I woke up. I think I fainted. Which is _so_ drama queenish. I try to stop it if I can, but I guess the stupid emotions and Austin… I guess it was too much.

"Aria, you ok?" he asked after pulling me up. His hand was warm in mine.

"I think so. What the heck just happened?" I asked, rubbing my head because it was feeling a little numb after the impact with the sidewalk. Either that or the sea air was making me nauseous.

"You fainted." he said, and his face oddly serious.

"Oh. Well that sucks." I said. Then he I guess he couldn't keep a straight face anymore. He literally burst out laughing. He started rolling on the ground he was laughing so hard. I was not happy. He got up finally.

"Are you done?" I asked with my arms crossed in front of my chest, holding a steady glare against him.

"Yea I'm done. Sorry, but I couldn't keep it in anymore."

"You're very lucky I didn't hurt you. I very easily could have."

"Yea yea princess. Like you could take me anyway. And just to prove it I'm gonna do this." He said, and then leaned in towards my face and kissed me on the cheek. My face went red, about as red as a strawberry. Boy was I embarrassed! But it felt good too, but there was no way in heck that I would admit _that_ to his face! He stepped back. I just stayed still, focusing on getting my face back to its normal color.

"Well? Are you gonna kill me now?" he asked, waiting for my answer.

"No." I said. I hoped my stupid red face was normal by now.

"Why not? Because you liked it?" he asked, really trying hard to make me wanna rip his guts out then and there. But instead, I stalked off, stinking mad.

"Aria come on! Please come back!" he shouted. I paid him no attention. I was mad, and I didn't want to take it out on him.

"Aria!" he shouted as soon as he caught up.

"Aria please don't be like this. Seriously, you're not any fun when you're mad." I just walked faster, and then broke into a run. I jumped onto a ladder, and then proceeded to the roof of an apartment building. Of course he followed me. Then I went to a corner of the roof and looked over New York. He was right beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder, then he tried to say something, but I cut him off.

"Get off of me!" I snarled. I yanked his arm off me, and then jumped to the next building. Then I went to another corner. I know this is dramatic, but, again, I was not in control of my actions because of my claustro- whatever thing. He stayed on the other building's roof.

"Hey! I know you can hear me Aria!" he shouted, "It was wrong of me to kiss you like that. I'm sorry! Now please get your butt over here and hug me! I know you want to!" He was right. I wanted a hug. I needed it right now. So I jumped over into his arms crying. He patted my back saying stuff like it's ok. I sniffled.

"I'm sorry I was a snob," I said, choking back my tears, "and I'm sorry I'm getting your shirt so wet." I choked a laugh out him after the last one. He wiped my tears away, and then set me straight.

"Ok then. If all the drama is complete, then let's go find this evil dork, right?" he said, trying to sound cheery.

"Ok. But we should figure out where the heck Evil Dorkhead is though."

"Good thinking." Austin said, holding my hand all the way down the stairs. I liked it. Fera was waiting at the bottom. Austin was smirking at her.

"What is it?" I asked him. He squeezed my hand.

"She's jealous of all the attention that _I'm_ getting from you."

"No joke?" I asked suspiciously.

"No joke." He confirmed.

"Wow. I must be popular."

"Guess so." He squeezed my hand again. I squeezed back. He smiled at me, and I giggled. I know, I know, too much sweetheart junk, _I get it_! What, for you girls out there, you wouldn't do the same? And guys, if you found a great girl, you would want to make her happy right? Exactly where I am at this point in time. My happy thoughts were interrupted by Fera growling. I looked behind us. There stood a giant, smelly, monster.


	10. My first fight

Well I knew it would come eventually. A famous vampire is going to have to get her hands dirty at some point in time. So anyway, this ugly brute stood about 12 feet tall, had very hairy and dirty hands, along with tattered rags for clothes. His head was enormous, probably big enough for me to stand on. The big guy was not a pretty sight. What's worse is that he had rancid breath. I know this because he was roaring in my face. Talk about a major gross out. Seemed like I was on that one show Fear Factor.

Anyway, he lashed out at me, but I deflected it with my arm. Then on an impulse, I jumped up onto his head and punched him as hard as I could in one of his two eyes. The thing squealed in agony. I jumped off his head, and watched the thing crumble to the ground in a heap of dead skin and tattered clothing. I almost barfed, but I held it back to make sure Austin didn't get grossed out or something.

"Wow Aria. I didn't know you had it in you."Austin said, and he was clearly proud of me. I was happy. Then Austin took a lighter out of his pocket and set what was left of icky giant dude on fire.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"It's a way to make sure that a grass giant stays dead skin and rags." he answered.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, what the heck is a grass giant?"

"I don't mind you asking Aria, and a grass giant is a magical being who is made from the earth elements. They're very mean, creepy, and obviously, smelly." Austin said, trying too hard to sound smart.

"Ok then Mr. Smarty." I said in my innocent tone. His red eyes were locked on mine. Just then, all of the Angel Dogs descended from their stretch flight. If only they couldn't have been here ten minutes ago. Then I wouldn't have had to smell that horrible grass giant. For once, Austin stayed put, right by my side. Yes! We finally reached the part where Austin overcomes his fear of the dogs! His arm was around my shoulder, and I couldn't have moved it even if I tried. The dogs all came up to us, just looking at Austin.

"What are they saying?"

"They're wondering why I haven't run away yet like a coward."

"Oh. Well why haven't you?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want my girl braver than me. I want us equally brave." he answered.

"Good save." I told him, squeezing his hand so he got the point.

"Yes it was. I'm just that good I guess." Austin said. I was watching the dogs wag their tails. They were all so adorable! I liked the husky looking one. It was black already, and had a set of dark silver wings. There weren't any others like it. That was a little odd. All of the other dogs' fur was a lighter shade. But this husky was already jet black. Hmmmm. I decided to say something to Austin, just to make sure.

"Hey Austin. Look at the husky. It looks… well not like the rest." I whispered while pointing out the husky. Good thing he was occupied chasing a butterfly. He looked in the direction I was pointing.

"It's nothing Aria. The husky is one of the leaders. The dogs could sense your discomfort, so they told me he was one of the head dogs. They also said it's natural for the head dogs to have black fur." he whispered in response.

"Oh. Ok then." I said. The place still reeked of the grass giant, so we headed towards the harbor. It smelled like salt water, fish, and gasoline to fill the boats with. I sat down with Austin at the edge of the pier. I took off my shoes and socks, and set them down behind us.

It had been a very long day. It was sunset, one of the most romantic times of the day. But my stupid stomach ruined it all. I was starving. I had probably eaten nothing for two days straight, so it seems normal for a stomach to be hungry. I dangled my feet towards the water, still thinking about food, and then realized that I was also very tired. We have got to find a place to stay.

"Hey Austin. We gotta find a place to stay. I am_ tired_. And hungry."

"Fine. But we can't stay in public. We need somewhere safe, somewhere private…"

"Along with food." I added.

"Yeah. Definitely need that. But we should get somewhere comfy."

"Can't we just get a stinking hotel?" I asked. I was getting cranky. I always get cranky when I'm tired.

"We'll try, ok? But if they run screaming, we get our butts outta there."

"Ok!" I said, and then started towards a hotel. I went to an old, icky one, just in case. I walked in through the door, and the man didn't look up from whatever thing he was reading.

"Hello? We'd like a room please."

"Yeah yeah sure." He mumbled. "It's twenty for one person, one night, double it for two." Austin handed me two twenties. I pushed it over the counter, and then he gave me a key. The middle aged man still hadn't looked up. He must really hate his job.

We walked out, glad for the ignorance of the man at the desk, and then walked towards the room that the key said, room 3b. I unlocked the door, and we went inside. There were two twin beds, side by side. I took the one closest to the door. I went to the bathroom to make sure I wasn't a complete disaster. The only thing terrible was my hair. It was covered in mud and dirt, and was tangled with knots. I tried to work it out with my fingers, but it was difficult.

I had gotten most of the knots out when Austin knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you done yet? You've been in there for two hours Aria." he said through the door. I hadn't realized it had been that long. I patted the rest of the knots down with water, and then opened the door. Austin was sitting on his bed, flipping through the TV channels.

"I thought you had died in there." He said jokingly.

"Nope. Just fixing my rat's nest of hair."

"That's too bad. We could have found dinner in there!" Austin joked.

"That's what pizza shops are for you dummy."

"What if I'm lactose intolerant?"

"Salad shop."

"What if I..."

"Just face it. There's a store for every problem you could possibly have Austin." I said.

"Whatever." Austin said, clearly defeated. Well whatever in my opinion. Austin's the type of guy that just HAS to be right about everything.

"Well I'm tired. Night." I said. I was really tired. I looked at the clock. It was midnight. No wonder I was tired. Well I got into bed, and pulled the covers up to my neck.

"Night Aria." Austin said softly.

It was about seven when I woke up that morning. The sun was right in my face, and I can't stand that. So I got up. Austin was in the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. So I walked outside to see how Fera was doing. I looked around the side and I saw her napping under an old oak tree. She was so pretty. I decided not to bug her either.

I went around the back of the building. There was just city. Rank, polluted city. I wish everywhere in the world was filled with green. It would be so nice. Gosh, what am I saying? I must still be tired. I usually never act or say stuff like that. Then my stomach rumbled. That's probably why I was being all weird. I'm starved. Well not literally, but hungry.

I walked back inside our room. There was a mini fridge with a little bit of some non perishable food. I got out some bottled water, and a jar of grape jelly. It's not the best breakfast in the world, but it's something. Austin walked out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping wet still, and his shirt was a little damp.

"What are you making for breakfast?" asked Austin.

"Nothing for you." I replied.

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine this morning." He joked.

"Yes I know. I'm so happy that I'm so full I could burst." I said sarcastically. I gave him the grape jelly anyway. I got all I wanted from it.

"There's water in the fridge, but that jelly is the only thing good in there." I told him.

"Yea yea sure." He said. He went to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. A little bit of water from his hair dripped on the door handle and the floor. When he closed the fridge, he turned around to face me, but slipped on the water that had dropped from his soaking wet hair. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"That's what you get for not using the towel!" I said while laughing. He got up, just to slip and fall _again_. I roared with laughter after that one. He got up one more time, being cautious of where he stepped. Instead of braving it out, he just jumped to my bed. I was still giggling a little.

"Glad I brightened up your morning."

"Yeah." I said, "Guess it was all I needed. You falling totally brightened me up." There was a knock at the door. Uh oh. I looked back at Austin, who just slightly nodded. I went to the door, braced for the worst. I turned the knob and pulled, only to see… _Ms. Geralds_.


	11. Mega Crap

Well this sucks. This _mega_ sucks. I stared at her for about a minute or so, then ran and hid behind Austin.

"Who's the old bat?" he whispered.

"Ms. Geralds, my old orphanage owner." I said, while totally freaking out. More importantly, how in the _world_ did she get to me all the way in New York? So many questions, all pulsing through my mind within two minutes. My life is so complex.

We continued our stare-down, when Austin just _had_ to interrupt.

"What the hell are you doing stalking Aria like this? She's only 14 for goodness sake!" he said, practically fuming. I had never heard him curse before. In fact, I myself had never cursed before. Probably because I didn't have a use for the words.

"She ran away, and it is my _duty_ to bring her back!" she snarled. Then she jumped forward on all fours and leaped on top of Austin.

"NOOOO!" I screamed, while Austin was struggling to get Ms. Geralds off of himself. I blazed with fury, so much that I could've sworn that my hair was on fire. I jumped and grabbed at her neck, hissing and biting, while she thrashed about, now off of Austin, on the floor. I accidently lost grip on her wrist, and she bolted out the motel door at super-human speed. I bolted after her, also at super-human speed, and easily caught up to her. I jumped once, but a bolt of speed made me miss. I got up quickly and went after her again. After some chasing, we arrived in a park. Ms. Geralds jumped up into a tree, and I followed, jumping from branch to branch.

Eventually, I caught up to her, and jumped and knocked her to the ground with extreme strength. I could easily feel the pound in my palms from the force of the push. I became unfocused, and she escaped my grasp again. She ran back to the motel, for some odd reason. I was running as fast as I possibly could. Once I was straight behind her, I pounced on top of her and we tumbled onto the ground, rolling until I pinned her wrists down onto the hard, black gravel. She hissed and fought, but I held on for dear life. A moment later, Austin was behind me, along with Fera and about half of the Angel Dogs.

"Aria, you can let go now. Fera and the rest will take care of her for us." He said quietly to me. I got up, and looked around, only to see the Angel Dogs surrounding us. Austin and I jumped over them, then walked back to our motel room, and didn't look back once. On our way, I heard Ms. Geralds' bloodcurdling screams as she suffered her last moments on this planet.

Austin opened the door, and I went and sat down on my bed and wept. I wept like there was no tomorrow, and Austin just held me. I not only wept for the fear that had surged through me, but also because a person, nonetheless evil, was dying. Dying because of me. I continued to cry in Austin's arms until I fell asleep.

I woke up tucked inside the covers of my bed in our motel room. I looked over only to see Austin beside me. Why he wasn't in his own bed, I had no idea. And for you people who think we probably "did" something, well you're wrong. Austin is too sweet for something like that. I shook his shoulder gently, and he woke up.

"What is it, Aria? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just want to get out of here." I said.

"Alright then. Let's get moving." He said sleepily. We got out of bed and made the beds neat and tidy. I grabbed the remaining jelly out of the mini fridge, and then we were on our way.

I was quiet for a few hours while we were walking. I was in a type of trance. I just kept walking behind Austin, thinking about the days past. I looked up and saw Fera and the rest of the dogs flying in a diamond formation, with Fera at the beginning, and the black husky head dog at the end of the formation. I looked forward again, wondering where Austin was leading me. I was quite somber for the remainder of the day.

We walked for days on end, passing through cities every now and again, trying our best to go through alley ways or avoid town's folk at all. I never tired once during our long trek. How the dogs made it all that time, I have never really known. After a few more hours, Austin stopped unexpectedly. I accidently bumped into him, for I was just paying attention to the landscape.

I fell onto the ground, dirt coming up all around me. "Ow…" I whimpered quietly.

"Aria, you can't act like this. It's entirely unhealthy, and it might be contagious." Austin said seriously, but I knew he was joking about the contagious thing. He helped me up, and pulled me into him. We stood there for a few moments, and then started walking again.

I started to black out, my vision beginning to fade little by little. I didn't say anything though, as not to worry Austin. Eventually nausea overcame me, and I collapsed onto the ground in a great heap. Austin looked so surprised, so worried, so scared. But I could do nothing. My body felt paralyzed, I couldn't move my arms or legs; I could barely blink. Then I blacked out.

After some time, a great meadow appeared. It was full of flowers of all kinds, I could scarcely name a fifth. I looked around, and not a single living being was in sight. A gust of wind left the many flowers nodding. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. A muscular figure was standing there, but there was a gray shroud of mist covering their face. I looked at the figure, trying to peer through the cover, when they spoke to me.

"It was been quite a while I must say." They said in a husky tone.

"May I ask who I am speaking to?" I whispered.

"You need not know. Only that I have been sent by the Master of all. The Master is not pleased with your actions Aria."

"How am I here? Why am I here?" I questioned.

"This is another dimension. I had to speak to you alone without the interruption of the other party members who travel with you. When you began to black out, it was me pulling you through a dimensional hole. That is why nausea overtook you. For first time travelers, nausea always seems to commence. I have been trying to prefect that for many many eons. However, I have not quite perfected it."

"I see. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The Master sent me to warn you. The Master wishes that you join him in destroying the filthy scum that is human. If you do not join, you may face his wrath and rot in Hell. That is all. If he does not hear from you within twenty four hours, then he shall determine that you have chosen against his wishes. You may signal to the Master by making a fire, writing yes on a slip of paper, and letting it burn. On my own terms, best luck to you, Aria Wara." The figure said, and then I was alone in the meadow again.

After what seemed like hours, I started to black out again. The nausea came suddenly, whereas it had come after a few a minutes before. I collapsed onto the soft flowers, breathing heavily, like someone's fingers were entwined around my neck, holding the air back. I closed my eyes, desperately hoping the pain would go away. Then I heard Austin's voice. Faintly, but it was his voice. I pushed towards it, desperate to get out of this place. It would hold terrible memories for a long time.

I opened my eyes, and I was gasping for air. Austin's face was inches from mine. I looked up at him, and I saw small tears running down his cheeks. I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. He whispered in my ear, "This is the second time that I thought I had lost you." I just hugged him tighter.

"But I'm here now. Hopefully I will be forever." I whispered back. We had to start walking once more, but Austin held me closer, for fear I would be pulled away from him again.

"Where are we going? We've been walking for days. My feet are starting to get sore."

"To my house. It's guaranteed safe. Just until we figure out what to do about Evil Dorkhead." He laughed.

After another half hour of walking, my feet were about to fall off when Austin exclaimed, "We're finally here!" Thank God. My feet are seriously killing me. Well technically they can't since I'm immortal and what not, but you get the picture. It was hard to describe his home. It was beautiful. It was a cozy log cabin that had a wide porch. It had a small stone fireplace with a hot spring out back. The grass was the greenest green you could ever imagine. The cherry trees were a soft pink and the petals began to blow away in the wind, giving the scene a look that would make even Picasso jealous.

I twirled in perfect rhythm with the breeze, then finally landing on the soft, green grass. Austin lay down beside me.

"So I take it you like it?"

"Are you _kidding_? This place looks like Heaven on earth! I wish we could stay here forever. It would make the perfect fantasy." I said while gazing up at the puffy white clouds. _If only we could stay here, forever, and not have to worry about a thing._ I thought silently. _If only this really was Heaven on earth_.


	12. Not Heaven, but Hell

Chapter 11

Not Heaven, but Hell

I woke up the next morning tucked in a queen size bed with a floral print on the comforter. The bed had wooden posts up on all four corners and was in the center of the room. It was nice and warm and comfortable.

I got up from bed, feeling refreshed from my hectic day yesterday. I walked out the door and found a bathroom, good thing too because I was about to pee my pants. After I was done, I found a brush with a note next to it. _I remembered your rat's nest of hair you know. Hope this might help. __ Austin_. I smiled at the thought that he could remember that. I brushed out my hair, never before seeing it so straight and perfect; mind you I came from an orphanage with a vampire lady looking after us. I'm not sure why I hadn't noticed before she tried to kill me, but no matter. I hopped in the shower and felt the warm water against my skin. Without knowing it, my shower was done and I was out and about.

I got dressed quickly, and tried to find my way to the living room. I walked down a short hallway to my right and found Austin sitting lazily on a couch watching a football game on T.V. I didn't care for football, so I just ignored him and tried to find a kitchen, which was just around a corner. "Do you have any food here?" I hollered at him.

"No, I need to run to a store and get some, sorry." He yelled back in about five seconds. _He sure must like football. _I thought to myself. I had always favored soccer. Even though I never got to play, I saw kids on the streets back in London play it a lot.

I looked in the fridge just to be sure, and, of course, no food, whatsoever. My stomach growled as a complaint. "Sorry stomach, I'll get some food for you!" I said out loud. I heard a small chuckle from Austin in the living room. I mumbled something then walked outside, and felt the breeze rush through my hair and against my cheeks.

I looked around at the serene setting again, wondering how Austin had this little piece of Heaven all to himself. I lay down on the soft grass and stared up at the clouds. Just then I thought that this was an exact repeat of yesterday. How weird. I got up slowly then went to look for Fera and the rest of the Angel Dogs. I walked around the house about 3 times before giving up. I walked inside ready to ask Austin what the matter was. But he was nowhere to be seen. I called his name not once, but five times. My voice just echoed emptily throughout the house.

I began to worry when I couldn't find Austin or the Angel Dogs. I felt trapped and isolated here. No people around, and now that I mention it, this little piece of Heaven seemed so out of place. We were only a few miles or so from a city. Or at least that's what I remember.

-----Flashback-----

"No! Aria can't be gone! Fera we have to do something!" Austin yelled in frustration and fright.

"I'm sorry, Austin. There's nothing we can do now. All we can do is hope she'll make it out of the dimension she has been pulled into." Fera answered. But Aria never came. Austin waited and waited by the side of the road for her. Fera feared that she had been pulled into a dream dimension: One that only the creator can pull the victim out of.

Fera tried to comfort Austin in any way she could, but Austin was beyond the point of comforting. He was beyond just worrying, but he was nearly mad. He needed Aria to calm him, to be a steady rock by his side. But now she was gone.

-----End Flashback-----

I pulled at my hair in vain, and curled down on the floor and wept. I can't stand crying, but I sure do it a lot. I looked up after a few minutes, the noticed the cabin was gone. The trees, the soft grass, the white, puffy clouds, everything. All gone, without a trace, without a sound.

"What the Hell do you want with me?!?!" I yelled out into the nothing. I stared off into the black space, hoping for a response of any sort. Then I heard a small whimper. I shot off toward it, my legs growing weary, but I kept going as I heard the whimper get louder and louder. Then I smashed into nothing. I got up and felt in front of me. An invisible wall, I assumed. But what I saw through it made me shiver with fright. I saw me and Austin. Only we weren't happy. I had a knife against his throat, and Austin was whimpering, clearly afraid, and the angel wings on my neck were glowing luminously. Then an evil grin grew upon my face as I flicked my right wrist, which held the knife to Austin's neck. I gaped, then cried, then banged my fists against the wall like a child. I curled up against the wall, too terrified to say a word.

_That wasn't me, that wasn't me_ I kept murmuring to myself. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw the figure with the hood again. His face was shrouded again, so I couldn't see him. I looked up with pleading eyes, begging to leave this realm of nightmares, occupied by beings of Hell and all that belong there. His only response was slight move of his fingers, and then he was gone without a word. I just sat there, stunned, until I began to feel nauseous. _Yes, yes I think I can go back! Back to Austin!_ Then I was through the dimensional hole and into the real world.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling hot and sweaty and disgusting. _Perfect. Exactly how I want Austin to see me._ I thought sarcastically. But the odd thing was I was _moving_. When I looked up, I saw the clouds moving, and heard someone's feet pound against a mix of gravel and dirt. I looked up at who was walking and saw a worried Austin. I touched his cheek gently. He looked down at me and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. He held on to me tight and spun me around wedding style. He set me down gently, and then just looked at me. "May I?" he asked politely.

"Of course you can." I said. Once the words were out of my mouth, Austin kissed me. His lips were warm and moist against mine and we moved in motion with each other. We broke apart and I put my head on his chest and smiled.

"I'm not letting you go again Aria," he said and then quickly hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

"Well aren't you strong today?" I asked with a case of the giggles.

"I sure am, thanks for noticing." He replied with a laugh. We walked on, even though I had no clue where we were going. I couldn't trust anything from what had seen before.

But I couldn't trust that me killing Austin wouldn't come true either.

**A/N Uh oh cliff hanger! And sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Been super busy lately. That's all for now!**


End file.
